


Fuelling Up

by EndangeredMind



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: KITT decides to refuel, with disastrous consequences.





	Fuelling Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).

KITT sighed as he drove into the facility. It had been a long and rather tedious day, using criminals and whatnot, but now it was time for hit relax. He sighed as he noticed the pump, it was time for boring old fuel. However, it had been replaced with cherry flavoured fuel, much to his delight., He quickly set about hooking himself up to it, humming as he did so. He couldn’t wait to try it out! He made sure that his gas cap was open, and the nozzle was hooked correctly, as he didn’t want to risk spilling anything.

With a simple click, the pump was activated, and the new fuel began to flow from the massive tank down the lead and into his tank. It came slowly at first, due to this being the first time he had fuelled up with the new nozzle, but once he got underway, it began to flow in at a steady pace. He settled down on his axles as he fuelled up. It felt nice to be able to relax and take a break from the hustle and bustle of city life. All he had to do was fuel up and leave.

To his joy, the fuel tasted amazing! His fuel bar was gauge was rising and he really didn’t want it stop. “Surely a little more can’t hurt? I know I’m nearly at maximum capacity, but surely it wouldn’t hurt too much for me to have a little more? I’m always busting criminals and I rarely get a break, so it’s only fair I get to indulge a little bit!” He smiled as the fuel needle hit F and then began inching past it as he took on a little extra. It tasted so good that he couldn’t stop having it.

As he was taking in more fuel, he was completely oblivious to the fact that his sharp and sleek trim was starting to swell a bit and become more rounded. This didn’t stop at the trim either, as it began to carry over to his panels and tyres. However, he simply dismissed it as something to do with feeling tired after going back and forth catching criminal after criminal. “This is amazing! I’m sure a little extra wouldn’t hurt!” He smirked as he continued to have more of the fuel, his frame beginning to look a little swollen in places. 

His interior began to suffer too, with his pale vinyl seats starting to bulge as the excess fuel needed more places to go. It was slow at first, but it wasn’t long before the seats were puffing up and the headliner was sagging from the weight. All the while, the sentient Trans Am was blissfully unaware of anything amiss. He hummed as he continued to slowly swell up, the dashboard and all the little gadgets and gizmos beginning to inflate and potentially mess with car’s systems. The steering wheel and pedals started to expand as KITT took in more fuel.

The large fuel tank that KITT was connected to read half empty by this stage. To make matters worse, KITT was starting to get so big that he was becoming immobile, as his massive underbelly touched the floor, and his blimped tyres soon rendered him unable to move. However, the fuel was just too delicious for him to stop. It was like a drug to him, as the more that he had, the more that he needed to have. His tyres groaned as the stretched rubber was filled with yet more fuel. KITT had never had anything that delicious before!

The training seemed to shrink in size as KITT continued to swell up, his ballooning frame taking up more and more space inside the small room originally meant as a pit stop for him to fuel up and then leave. At this rate, it wouldn’t be long before he was able to fill the whole room, or worse, get so large that he made the building collapse around him. Thankfully, he wasn’t that big yet, and if he stopped taking in fuel, then he would be able to leave in no time at all. However, it was just too good!

The pump was almost empty as KITT’s massive aft began to smother it, the plump spoiler digging into it. The KNIGHT vanity plate had been smothered by his weight gain, with only the bottom part of the letters visible, albeit with a bit of bending here and there. Despite his continued growth, the training room had a lot of space left in it for potential expansion. The only hope was that the fuel ran out soon, before KITT outgrew the room and the building. The last thing that FLAG needed was to be slapped with a fine because of him.

The last bit of fuel was clogged, and with a creaking noise and BWOOMP sound, it was forced into KITT’s tank. The action made him swell outwards, quickly filling the training room. Outside, the building trembled and stretched as the Trans Am continued to grow inside it and press against it. With one final groan, KITT burst out of the building, looking like a blimp. However, he felt full and rather refreshed. “Ahh, that hit the spot. It’s a shame about the building, but it can always be rebuilt!” He laughed, before realising just how much fuel he had ingested.

“Wow, I’ve really gone and done it this time. I wasn’t expecting it to do this much damage!” As he surveyed the remains of the training room and the pump (which was in several pieces, with the rest being under KITT), he realised that he had really done it this time. That fuel was meant to last for a year. Curse them for making it so delicious! Next time they made fuel for him, they had better make a shut off valve to prevent this happening again. However, KITT was very pleased with his now immense frame and decided to relax.


End file.
